


Loving the Game

by Authoreeliab



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Multi, SYOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Authoreeliab/pseuds/Authoreeliab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair and Serena days with Gossip Girl are over. However, Gossip girl is far from dead. Now on Upper East Side comes a new generation. </p>
<p>This is an SYOC story. Please see inside for full details.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving the Game

Hello, lovely people. Welcome to the "Loving the Game" Story. This story is an SYOC. For those who do not know what that means SYOC stands for submit your own character. The idea is to take an original OC and allow me to put it into the exciting world of Gossip Girl. Below you will find a form that you can copy and fill out.  Now I'm thinking about only accepting about 10 characters for this story. However, I may add more depending on how many I get. Please remember to be diverse. That means to make characters that are both boys and girl, and characters that are either rich or poor. Have fun and I'll see you soon. 

Oh, and please do not make characters who are related to any of the canons. 

...

Form:

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Hometown/ city/: 

Appearance (include face, hair, body type and height) (If it is close to Mary/Gary Sue you will not be accepted):

Best physical feature (pick one!):

Physical flaws (2) (Small scars or burns, or small things are not what I consider a flaw):

Personality:

Best Personality feature (pick one):

Worst part of personality (3!):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Quirks:

Other Talent(s):

Social Standing:

Family Social in school:

Family Social standing:

Fears:

Rich?

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Family/Friends:

Clothing Style:

Ideal type of dating partner:

How will they act when nervous?

Angry?

Sad?

Additional:


End file.
